


Wings Made of Moonlight

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is a demon and he saves an angel who was being chased. It is illegal for them to interact but Mahiru takes Kuro home to treat his wounds. (KuroMahi, Angel AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Wings Made of Moonlight

Mahiru walked beside the gate that laid between the land of demons and angels. He was a demon and he had always wondered about the land of angels beyond the gate. Due to the conflict between the two kingdoms, it was illegal to cross the border into the other’s land. He pulled his hood over his head so no one would recognize him. He would often visit the gate to pick the herbs that grew on the angel’s land.

A cluster of medicinal flowers sat a few feet from the gate and Mahiru was able to reach through the bars to pick the herbs on the other side. He knew that it was dangerous to trespass onto the angel’s land but he reasoned that it was only his hand. Mahiru was a healer and the herbs were essential in potions and medicines. He hurriedly filled the basket he brought with him.

The distinct sound of horses charging towards him caught his attention and it made him pull his hand back instinctively. At first, he thought that a gatekeeper had spotted him and they would arrest him. Mahiru picked up his basket and turned around to run. He only took a few steps before he realized that the noise came from the other side of the gate.

He looked back and spotted an angel being chased by demons on horses. Mahiru was confused to see demons on the other side of the gate. The angel stopped in front of the gate and his eyes met with Mahiru. The desperation in his red eyes called out to Mahiru even though they didn’t exchange a word. He didn’t know why the demons were chasing the angel but he couldn’t simply ignore a person who needed help.

“Can’t deal.” The angel’s words were followed by a muttered curse. His white wings were injured so he couldn’t fly away to escape. Kuro was cornered against the gate but he searched for an opening. He doubted the brunette demon would save him from the men chasing him. He turned around to face the men and drew his sword from its sheath.

“ _Pour toucher le soleil! Walls cannot stand between us. Let my hands reach you._ ” Mahiru used the spell to turn himself into sunlight and passed through the gate. He grabbed the angel’s shoulder and a bright light wrapped around them. His spell blinded the other demons and the distraction allowed Mahiru to save him. He pulled the angel to the other side of the gate where he took him into the dense forest.

* * *

“I don’t think the demons followed us. This is my home so we should be safe here. Sit down and let me look at your wings.” Mahiru told the angel once they were alone in his farm house. He was glad that he lived alone so he wouldn’t have to explain the man’s presence to anyone. He closed all the curtains and looked back to the man he rescued.

From the angel’s expression, Mahiru could see that he was uncertain and apprehensive. He understood how he felt since it was dangerous for him to be on the demon’s land. When Mahiru crossed the gate to save him, his only thought was to help him and he didn’t consider the risk. “I’m not going to hurt you. My name’s Mahiru and I’m a healer. Will you let me heal your wings?”

Kuro watched him carefully as he asked the question. The scent of herbs surrounded Mahiru and the house so he knew that he was being truthful that he was a healer. He didn’t know if he could fully trust him but he slowly unfurled his wings from behind him. When Mahiru took a step towards, he backed away and asked, “Why would you help me?”

Mahiru’s answer was: “Thinking simply, I didn’t want to see you be killed.”

“You’re a demon like the men who were chasing me so you should be on their side. They could be after me for revenge. Before the gate was built, I fought in countless battles against demons.” Kuro said and watched Mahiru for his reaction. His brown eyes widened slightly and a moment of sadness passed over his face. His expression stabbed Kuro’s heart and made him feel guilty.

“I’ve lost people in those battles and I miss them every day. You must have people who would miss you as well. That’s the only reason I need to save someone, whether they’re a demon or an angel.” Mahiru told him in a soft voice. He didn’t break his gaze from Kuro’s and his brown eyes were honest. “I don’t hate angels. The only ones I resent are the royal angels who took my family from me. Will you sit down and let me help you now?”

“You’re a strange man.” He said but he lowered himself into a chair. Mahiru sat in front of him and Kuro spread out his wings so he could examine the injury. His touch was gentle and light as he moved aside the bloody feathers. “My name is Kuro. I was flying and the assassins ambushed me. Hugh will lecture me for leaving the castle without a guard. Can’t deal.”

“Assassins? Castle?” He repeated. Mahiru’s brows furrowed slightly and he wondered about the man before him. Who was he? Kuro suddenly became quiet after he realized that he had revealed too much about himself. He bit his lip because he knew that he would have a lot of questions for him. Mahiru smiled in understanding and said, “I won’t ask you about the attack. Let’s focus on your wings.”

He dipped a cloth into a bucket of water and then washed the blood from his wings. While his feathers were white, they had a unique blue hue on the tip and it made Mahiru think of the moon. He was careful to not tangle his feathers as he smoothed an ointment over the wound. “This ointment is made from an herb I grow. They help demon wings and I hope they’ll work on angel wings as well. You should rest your wings for a few days.”

“Thanks.” Kuro said once he finished treating the small wound. He stood and folded his wings beneath his cloak. The slight movement irritated the wound and it caused him to wince. Mahiru must’ve noticed his pain since he quickly jumped to his feet to help him. “I’m fine. I haven’t had to walk in a while so I hope the gate isn’t too far from this farm.”

“Are you planning to go back to the gate right away, Kuro? It’s dangerous. Angels aren’t allowed to be on the demon’s land and you could be put in prison. You can’t fly so it’ll be difficult for you to run if a demon sees you.” Mahiru stopped him from leaving by placing his hands on his shoulders. “You can hide here while your wings heal.”

“Won’t you be in trouble for sheltering an angel?” Kuro pointed out.

“I already crossed the gate to save an angel. I don’t think I can get in more trouble than I already am.” Mahiru shrugged and then a smirk spread across his face. Kuro thought his smile was charming. He had heard that most demons had spells that could bewitch others but he doubted Mahiru was using his powers on him. His smile was simple and honest.

“I’ll stay for the night but I can’t risk staying longer.”

* * *

Kuro found himself staying on the farm for a week. He would help Mahiru tend to the garden but he was careful to hide his wings whenever he was outside. Aside from a couple customers, very few people visited Mahiru. He was still wary of other demons discovering that he was an angel but he trusted Mahiru. He had many chances to betray him yet he kept him hidden in his home and tended to his wings.

As he grew to know Mahiru more, he felt conflicted about what he should do. He knew that it was best for him to leave or else someone could discover their secret. On the other hand, Kuro would worry about him if he returned to his castle. What if the assassins who were chasing him learned that Mahiru was the one who saved him?

“ _Take me back to the time when we first kissed_ ,” Mahiru’s smooth voice brought Kuro out of his thoughts and he turned to him. He sang to the flowers as he watered the garden and the plants danced along to his voice. Kuro enjoyed the simple days he spent with him. He must’ve noticed him staring since he turned to him and their eyes met. “Do I have dirt on my face?”

“A little. Hold still and I’ll get it for you.” Kuro closed the space between them and stopped in front of him. He rubbed his thumb over his soft cheek and brushed the dirt from his face. His fingers lingered on his skin and his touch relaxed Mahiru until his eyes drifted close. “What was that song you were singing? You sing it often.”

“ _Angels and Demons_.” He answered and opened his eyes. They were so close that Mahiru was able to see the small details in Kuro’s stunning eyes. “The song has been passed down in my family. My ancestor was the maid of a noble demon engaged to an angel. Their love was said to be like a fairy tale. At least, that’s what my mother told me. It’s hard to remember a time when we were once at peace.”

“I was raised in that war. When Sensei announced that the fighting was over and the gate was to be made, I was relieved. I never thought I would be here again or see this side of the demon’s society.” Kuro’s hand moved from his cheek to pat his hand. His hand was strong yet it made Mahiru feel safe and reassured. “I would have never met you if you didn’t pass that gate.”

“We’ll probably never see each other again once you return.” He added and Mahiru looked down at the ground. He didn’t want Kuro to see him sad. They had grown close in their time together and he would miss him after he was gone. He knew that it was best for him to return home so he never voiced his thoughts. “How do your wings feel?”

“I haven’t tried to fly yet but they feel strong.” He subtly moved his wings beneath his cloak.

Kuro was taken by surprise when Mahiru suddenly hugged him. “You can’t do something like that while we’re outside, Kuro. Someone might walk by and see that. They’ll question why you’re hiding your wings to begin with. Be careful, okay?”

“I will.” He said but he could feel his cheeks start to burn. Mahiru realized that he was holding him close and became flustered as well. He quickly stepped back from him and he almost tripped on a thick root. Kuro instinctively reached forward to catch him even though Mahiru was able to balance himself on the fence.

They were both distracted and neither noticed the men approaching them. Kuro was the first to sense the army and he turned around to face them. He stepped in front of Mahiru to protect him. He recognized the men who approached him and he was shocked to see angels on the demon’s land. “What are you doing here, Hyde?”

“My brother went missing and I went through the trouble to search for him. You can act a little more grateful, Nii-san.” Hyde said and dismounted from his horse. As he walked closer, Kuro unfurled his wings to hide Mahiru from the men’s eyes. His brother noticed his action and raised a brow at him. “Who is your little friend?”

“He saved my life and treated my wings. Don’t glare at him like that.” Kuro told him and flapped one of his wings to lightly hit Hyde when he leaned too close to Mahiru. “I hope you spoke with the Demon King before you marched the army into his land. It’ll be troublesome if they think that we’re here to cause trouble. We don’t want another war to start.”

“I sent him a message before we opened the gate but I didn’t wait for his reply. I think he’ll understand why. Our prince suddenly went missing and there was evidence that demons attacked him. Let’s return to the castle, Kuro.” Hyde said and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“You’re a prince?” A sharp gasp escaped Mahiru. He didn’t try to hide his shock as he stepped away from the group. Mahiru couldn’t take his eyes off Kuro as he leaned back against the fence. He believed that he was a simple angel but he was truly a prince. He thought of what he said the day he saved him and he now understood them better.

While he hadn’t lied to Mahiru, Kuro still felt guilty for keeping identity a secret from him. He was confused when Mahiru made a painful laugh. “I’m glad that your family found you.”

Mahiru sprouted his wings and flew away. Kuro quickly flew after him and called his name. “Mahiru, wait!”


End file.
